MINE!
by DaisetsuChan
Summary: Plot: Misaki has finally rejected His long admired, Ijuuin-sensei's confession. Although Ijuuin did not accept this and became insane and wanting to make misaki his. What does he plan for the two? Will he succeed?
1. Taken

"Wh-Where am i?" Usagi said, feeling a bit dizzy.

He noticed he was in a dark, cold room and his hands were chained to the ceiling, leaving him in a standing form.

"_Wait.._" He tried to remember what happened but it was  
Blurry.

"So, you're awake.. I thought I hit you on the head too hard." echoed a voice from the corner of the pitch-black room.'

As usagi looked to the direction of the voice, he saw a shadow of a person standing in front of him.

"Y-You!" he shouted with a sharp tone.

"Did you sleep well, Usami-sensei?"

It was Ijuuin.

"Ijuun! Where am I? What do you want?!" usagi shouted in frustration. "And Where's Misaki?!"

"Relax Usami-sensei, Takahashi-kun's fine. Well, not if he finds out you're missing." Ijuuin snorted.

"Wait.. I remember now.." as Usagi thought back to what happened.

* * *

**"FLASHBACK"**

**(**2 days Ago**)**

* * *

**"**I'm sorry, Sensei. I can't answer your confession." Misaki said as he blushed and bowed in front of his long-admired mangaka.

"Takahashi-kun, if you need time. I can wait." The mangaka said, body tensing.

"Sensei, I don't love you... Well, I adore you and your books... But I can't choose you over Usagi-san..." The boy answered shakily.

"Well, I'll be going then, Sensei." The boy turned and was about to hurry off when he was suddenly grabbed by his wrist

""Takahashi-kun!" As ijuuin tightened his grip.

"Sensei, please let go... you're hurting me..." Misaki started to struggle.

"You Love me, don't you?"  
"You confessed to me four years ago.. and even now!.." Ijuuin shouted as he tightens his grip more.

"Sensei... please..."

"You love me, right?"

"RIGHT?!"

"No, I don't... Sensei.." As The boy looked straight into Ijuuin's eyes to prove he was serious.

Ijuuin suddenly pulled Misaki in for a kiss.

"Sensei, no!" Misaki shouted.

But before ijuuin could kiss him, he was suddenly pushed back by Usagi.  
As ijuuin fell to the ground and held his fist back as he readied a punch when he was suddenly stopped.

"Usagi-san, don't!" The boy shouted. He was relieved to see his lover but didn't want to see Ijuuin to get hurt.

Usagi then stopped and let ijuuin fall on the ground.

"Misaki... let's go" Usagi then grabbed misaki's hand and left.  
"Ah, wait... Usagi-san." as Misaki was dragged away.

Misaki then looked at his Sensei; his hair was covering his eyes.

As the two left, the broken mangaka stood up with a different aura...

"Takahashi-kun... I will make sure you choose me.. I will.."'He said, eyes dark and menacinging as he silently swore to himself this deed.'

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I will not be rejected.." ijuuin said furiously.

"I love Takahashi-kun and I will not give up until he is MINE. MINE I TELL YOU" he shouted with his eyes looking like those of insane people's eyes.

"Ijuun.. You've become INSANE!" Usagi shouted.

"Insane? Insane you say! Ha-ha! I'm not insane. Well not yet I guess." He chuckled  
"I wonder how takahashi-kun is doing right now? I bet he's worried sick about his precious U-SA-GI-SAN.. He laughed.

"Oh the look on his face when he finds out, You left him."  
"And that.. I, His most admired sensei will always be there for him!"

"Misaki will find out that I was kidnapped and he will find me." Usagi responded

"Sore wa Dokana! well thats IF he finds you.."

"What do you mean?" The chained man asked.

"I'm not alone in this." He grinned.

Usagi's eyes widened.

Suddenly Usagi's cellphone rang.

"Misaki..." Usagi knew that was misaki calling him.

_He mu_s_t_ _getting worried._

"Oh! there's the signal... Well then, I must go. Misaki needs me. HAHAHAHA" As the mad man walked out leaving usagi chained and helpless.

"When I get out of here. I'm gonna...!" he shouted.

"Get out? Wonder when that will happen..." He said while walking out.

As Usagi was left in the dark room he one thing to his mind.. He had to get out of that place  
and see his misaki again.

_"Misaki..." _


	2. Where are you?

Misaki was preparing dinner for usagi-san that evening.

"What could be taking usagi-san so long?" he wondered Trying to call his phone.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"Misaki-kun, I'll be borrowing Usami-sensei for a while, kay? As Aikawa fixed usagi's tie.

"For work?" misaki asked.

"Yup, Today's the day sensei's book is going to get animated!" she smiled.

"Book?.. wait.."

"THE BL NOVEL?!" He shouted.

"No, No! One of sensei's work was a big hit and a company wishes to make it into an Anime." she said with confidence.

"YOKATA!" He said with relief. "Well then, be careful." the boy said.

"Sensei, the taxi's here" aikawa said.

"Aikawa, You go on ahead. I'll catch up." as usagi gave aikawa the "I need to talk to misaki" face.

"Okay, but don't take too long sensei" as aikawa went down the elevator.

"Misaki, Are you sure it's okay to leave you alone?" Usagi worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Why are you so worried? the boy asked.

"That mangaka.. I think he's up to something. So I want you to be careful. okay?" as he looked at misaki with a serious face.

"I already told sensei what I feel for him, I think he understands." he murmured.

"Still, I want you to promise you'll be careful okay?" As usagi gave a tight hug on his lover and gently kissed him on the head.

"Y-Yeah. I promise." The boy blushed..

Usagi suddenly gave misaki a smooch on the neck.

"AH! BAKA USAGI, WH-WH-What was that for?" he shouted.

"He-he, A Recharge. Well I'm Off."

"Iteki Masu" He said with a smile.

"Ite rashai" Misaki answered with a blushing face.

* * *

**Back to Present**

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" He wondered as he tried calling usagi-san's number again. but gave up.

"I better call aikawa-san to see if the meeting is over."

Ring Ring Ring~ Aikawa then picked up.

"Hai? Marukawa Shouten, Aikawa desu" she answered.

"Ah, Aikawa-san." misaki replied.

"Misaki-kun! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Is The meeting over?" he wondered.

"Yeah, 4 hours ago. Usami-sensei already left hours ago. hasn't he come home yet? she asked.

"..." no answer.

"Misaki-kun?" aikawa said.

"Aikawa-san, I couldn't get through usagi-san's phone.. and he hasn't come home yet.." he said worriedly.

"Eh?! I've tried calling him too. I thought switched off his phone So I didn't bother calling him." she said.

_"Usagi-san where are you? Why Do I feel so.. Uneasy... " he thought._

"Aikawa-san, I'll talk to you later." Misaki hanged up.

"Ah, wait. Misaki-ku-.." She was cut off.

Misaki ran out of the kitchen, got his coat and went out to look for his lover.

He searched the usual places usagi would go to but no sign of him. He asked around town if they've seen a gray hair man in he's 30's already.. But no luck. This made Misaki a worried.

"USAGI-SAN!" he shouted.

"USAGI-SAN!"

He suddenly fell to his knees..

"USAGI...SAN.."

"Where are you?"

Then suddenly misaki felt a pat on his head. He felt happy and relieved cause he thought it was his lover but when he turned around..

"Usagi-.." But He was mistaken..

"Ijuun-sensei!" He screamed.

"What's wrong, takahashi-kun? You looked like you've seen a Ghost." he was suprised.

"No, Nothing. It's just.. I'm looking for someone." the boy said turning his back on ijuuin to cover his tears.

"Usagi-sensei?"

Misaki suddenly turned back to ijuuin.. "you know where he is?" He asked.

"Well.. yeah you could say that." He said.

Misaki felt a big relief and asked where was.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes, Please tell me." "Please." As he tugged ijuuin's jacket.

"Well, I saw him this afternoon and he actually looked like he was thinking of something.." As ijuuin obviously lied.

"Thinking of something?.." Misaki wondered.

"Yeah, when I asked him what was up. he didn't answer me actually he looked daggers at me and even looked like he was about to kill me but he just left."

"I tried to ask him what was going on, but he kept ignoring me." so I just let him be.

_What was he thinking about? Was it about me? did i do something bad?.. _misaki's eye began to show tears.

"takahashi-kun, Don't worry. I'm sure usagi-sensei is fine." he said with a big smile.

"I'll help you look for him, okay?" He added.

"Rea..Really sensei?" he said with curious face.

"I'll do anything for you takahashi-kun.. Anything." He insisted.  
"Now let's go, he might be anywhere.."

"Hai." Misaki agreed. as he and he's seemingly Helpful sensei looked for usagi-san.

"_Usagi-san.. where.. Are you? I'm getting worried."_


	3. How long can you last

It had already been a 2 days, misaki and ijuuin still searched for the missing usagi-san.

Ijuuin noticed Misaki was already scared and worried.

"Be strong Takashi-kun." As he patted the boy's head.

"Than..Thank you sensei." the boy tried not to show tears.

"Sensei, Why are you helping me? I mean.. I rejected you.. and your still nice to me." he asked.

"Takahashi-kun, Im a very understandable guy.."

"If you can't love me, I wont force you. But I still and forever will be here for you." he said with such sincerity but he was obviously lying again to gain misaki's trust.

"Thank you sensei." He said then slowly falling asleep from exhaustion.

"Sleep. Takahashi-kun" as the man put his hand on the boy's head.

"But... Usagi..San.. is still missing.. gotta find him.." He forced himself to stand up. but then suddenly collapsed.

"Takahashi-kun!" ijuuin caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hey, Takahashi-kun! wake up.. wake up.." he shaked the boy. no use misaki was extremely exhausted from not sleeping nor eating while searching for his lover.

Ijuuin then carried misaki and tried to bring him to the nearest hospital or clinic..  
But when he carried the boy he heard him say something that made him very furious.

"Usagi-san.. I love you.." he whispered in his slumber.

Let's see how long you can stay strong takahashi-kun..  
You will Give in..

* * *

**Gomen! Minna-san.. I kinda made this one short.. ( '-')  
**  
**I thought of making each chapter have one scene.. and this scene was short so.. so was the chapter xD  
**  
**Gomenasai... XP**


	4. Gotta get out

"OHAYO! Usami-sensei.." The mangaka shouted as he lifted usagi's head..

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna.." He didn't get to finish cause he was slapped.

"Watch your mouth.. You might regret those words." he chuckled.

"After all I've done for you.. I even helped takahashi-kun look for you." he snorted.

Usagi suddenly became lively when he heard the name of his lover.

"Misaki? What have you done to him?! he Shouted.

"Nothing really.. I helped him look for you..

You should hurry up and show yourself.. takahashi-kun is really really worried about you. you are making him very worried..

"Then get me out of these chains!" Usagi ordered.

"No can do." As he wiggled his fingers infront of his face.

"Now, we gotta make sure takahashi-kun wakes up." ijuuin smirk as he walks out the door.

"OI! WAIT! Wh-What Do you mean "wake up?"

"What have you done to him?!" as he got furious and worried what had happened to his lover.  
"If you even do as to touch him-.!

before he could finish his sentence, the insane mangaka already left. leaving him alone again..

"_ I.. GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!  
_"_MISAKI NEEDS ME!."_

* * *

**Another short Chapter lol! xD  
**  
**Onto the next chapter! * 0 ***


	5. According to Plan

**At the Hospital**

* * *

****Ijuun came back to the hospital where he left misaki.

"How's he doing, doc?" He asked the doctor in charge.

"Well, Due to Lack of sleep, stress, and not eating he's nutrition level has gone very low and this caused his whole body to shut down.. This have been the reason why he hasn't been able to wake up yet."

"So, Are you saying he's in a coma?" ijuun asked.

"Well, not really a Coma. Rather, He's just exhausted and need alot of rest. I suggest letting him stay here atleast until he's regained conciousness."

"I see, Thank you Doc." As he bowed down.

"You're Welcome, You can go in if you want." the doctor replied

"Thank you.."

As Ijuuin got in he saw misaki sleeping peacefully in his bed. He seemed rather pale from exhaustion..

The mangaka suddenly grasped the boy's hair..

_this is bad, If he doesn't wake up.. I need to proceed to plan B.i_

Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring~..

Ijuuin noticed that the ringing was coming from misaki's phone..  
He answered it..

"Hello?" he answered.

"Misaki? It's Takahiro.."

_Takahashi-kun's brother... Hmm... it could work.._

"I'm sorry, This is Ijuuin Kyo, Taka-..Misaki's Boss..

"Oh, Ijuuin-san.. I've heard so much about you from my brother. May I ask where he is?" takahiro wondered.

"Well, he is currently at the hospital with me"

"H-Hospital? Did something happen to my brother?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, You see.. Usami-sensei has gone missing and I was helping you brother search for him.. But due to stress he didn't sleep nor eat he's body suddenly collapsed.

"WHAT? USAGI is Missing?!" shocked by the news

"What? Why? have you found him yet?

"what about misaki, Is he Alright?!"

Ijuuin didn't answer the part about usagi and skipped right to misaki's condition..

"The doctor says he just needs alot of nutrients and sleep." "And he'll be discharged as soon as he wakes up."

"I see..." takahiro replied..

"What hospital is my brother at I want to check on him.." he asked..

"We're at a Hospital near the central park."

"Ah, Arigatou. I'll check go there as soon as I can".. Takahiro hangs up.

_Then.. _

__He began to contact another number..

"Yeah, It's me."

"Yeah.. Thats right.. You know what to do now.."  
**_  
_**As soon as ijuuin turn's off the phone, He's smile turned into a scary grin..

****  
"_Good.. Good.._ _things are going according to plan..."_


	6. Prove it to me

When takahiro arrived at the hospital, he saw his little brother lying on the bed.

"MISAKI..!" He ran towards his brother. and cupped his cheeks.

"I'm so glad your alright. Don't worry, I'm here.." he whispered.

"Takahiro Am I correct?" He heard a voice from behind.

"Huh? Yes. And you are..Ijuuin-san?" he replied back.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." he smiled.

"Any news, on usagi?"

"Well, Not yet.." "But We'll keep looking."

"I see... I hope he's alright.." he said worriedly.

"You're more worried Usami-sensei, than your own brother?" he asked.

"of course I'm also worried about misaki.!" "what kind of question is that?" he shouted.

"Well, it looks like your more worried about him."

"Ofcourse not , It's just he's my best friend.." he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I see.." ijuuin looked the other way..

"You know.. I think Usami-sensei ran away and left taka..misaki-kun purposely..."

"wha-What are you saying? I've known Usagi for years, He would never be the type to do that! He's a nice and kind person" he concluded.

"Well, What if I prove to you.. it's true..." he questioned.

"Prove it to me.." he dared the mangaka.

"Very well..."


	7. Waking up

Ijuuin told takahiro the same lies he told misaki...

"How can you conclude that so easily?" Takahiro questioned him.

"I know what I saw.." He said clearly.

"Excuse me, but I gotta go."

Takahiro cupped misaki's face and kissed his forehead " _I'll try to find him" _then left the room.. Ijuuin once again called the same number ..

" Do it."

As he hangs up, he looks at misaki who seems to be waking up..

"Takahashi-kun?" He comes up to the boy..

"Sen..Sensei? Whe-Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital, You collapsed because of not sleeping nor eating." he explained..

"Usagi-san is..?" he murmured.

"Still no sign of him.." As he held the boy's face..

"Takahashi-kun, your brother came to visit you."

"Nichan? Where is he?.."

"He just left, but don't worry he said he'll also help in looking for usami-sensei.." he smiled.

"Oh, I see.."

"Now rest.. You need it so you can be able to look for him too."

Misaki slowly closed his eyes and dreamt of nothing more than Usagi-san ...safe.


	8. Captured

"Ijuuin ! Come out now!"

"Ijuuin! he continued shouting..

"Be quiet already!" Ijuuin shouted back.

"Let me out of here! I need to.. "

"We're almost there... Misaki's woken up.." he smirked.

"We can proceed to the next phase now.. hahaha"

"What next phase?"

"the day takahashi-kun becomes MINE!

"You bastard! Thats never gonna happen! You hear me?! NEVER!" he shouts..

"I told you to be QUIET! As ijuuin punched usagi in the stomach..

Uhhh! T..te..me! Usagi shouts.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your there when I make love with takahashi-kun... You'll get a front row seat to see how I make Takahashi-kun MINE.. hahaha!

" IM GONNA KILL YOU! HEAR ME! IM DEFINITELY GONNA KILL YOU! He Shouts.

"Again? Then just do it.. If you can.. ijuuin snorted.

Ring~ Ring~ Ring~

"oh! There's my call.."

"Yes?" he answers..

"Oh, very good.." he smiles..

"Well then, I'll take care of the rest." He hangs up.

"Well, Usami-sensei.. You won't be lonely anymore.."

usagi's eye's widened. " What do you mean?"

"I brought you a Friend.."

"BRING HIM IN!"

"Let go of me! Put me down! where are you taking me!" a familiar voice it was.

Usagi saw as one the men drags another person tied up..

"TAKAHIRO!" usagi shouted.

When Takahiro saw usagi he was so happy.

"USAGI! I knew it." Takahiro shouted.

"Oh, I'm glad your okay." he added.

"Oh! What a touching Reunion for you both." ijuuin smiled falsely.

"Ijuuin-san?! you're behind all this?." Takahiro questioned.

"Who else? he smirked.

"Usami-sensei, didn't you once loved takahiro?

"You did?!" Takahiro blushed..

"I did.." usagi's eyes were covered by his hair.

"And Why do you ask?" usagi wondered..

"Well, now you can be with him.."

"Enjoy Each other's company. I seem to be needed by someone right now. So gane~

"Ijuuin, you can't leave us here! usagi shouted with all his might.

"Alteast let takahiro go!" He added!

"No can do.." As ijuuin turns his back on them..


	9. Escaped

As The two were left behind the cellar..

"Usagi.." Takahiro called out.

"Wha-what is it?" he asked.

"What did he mean, you loved me?" he questioned.

"Takahiro.. I'm sorry for what i'm about to tell you.. But.. As my closest friend..  
I hope you'll understand..

**Usagi then told takahiro EVERYTHING..  
About how takahiro was his former crush..  
About how he loved him.. And..  
About HIM and MISAKI.**

Takahiro was just speechless at that moment..

"Takahiro?" he called out..

"Tell me this usagi..".

"Do you really love him?"

"With All my life.."

"I can't live with him. So please.. Allow me to.."

" All These years, I only of one thing.. It was to make Misaki Happy and Safe.. I wanted to be sure that he was to grow up happy, loved and not lonely.. and if being with you and the two of you being lovers is what makes him happy, then all I can do is just to be happy for you both and To trust Misaki to you.."

Hearing those words.. Made Usagi so Happy and relieved...

"Takahiro...Thank you.." he said nearly starts to shed a tear.

"C'mon! we gotta get out of here and save misaki.."

"Yeah!"

Now Happily Agreeing and Understanding one another.

The Two now searched for a way to get out of those chains..

Usagi suddenly noticed that takahiro's chain was not tied to the ceiling as strong as his was..

"Takahiro... Try swinging your body.." he tried the theory.

"Okay.." as takahiro swayed his body back and forth, back and forth.

_CLANG! BLAGGG!_

Takahiro's chain broke down allowing him to break free from the situation.

"I Did it!" he shouted.

" Now for you, Usagi." he then ran towards usagi.

"No! don't! there's no time! Go warn misaki.. tell him the truth! He ordered..

"But..!"

"Takahiro Go! I'll find my own way out of this.." "just go!"

Takahiro then ran through the door and up the staircase leaving behind Usagi who was still

trying to break free from the chains.

"Gotta Find Misaki!" As takahiro ran as fast as he could to find he's little brother.

What took his attention was a picture of an apartment with a note written on it..

"Meet me here.."

"Wait.. I know that place.." takahiro already knew where he will find misaki.


	10. Rescue

Ijuuin got misaki out of the hospital (since he had already woken up) And drove him somewhere.

"Sensei, where are we going?" the boy asked.

"Takahashi-kun, Do still believe that usami-sensei is still out there?" he asked.

"Ofcourse, I know that he's out there." he answered quickly.

"What if we don't find him?" he questioned.

"I know, he's out there.. He would never leave me.." he said with sureness.

Ijuuin suddenly grabbed misaki's hip and cupped his face..

"Takahashi-kun... If we don't find usami-sensei.. would you chose me? he asked face to face.

"Ijuuin-sensei, I love him..." "I can't choose you even if he's gone I will still love him.."

At that moment.. Ijuuin's eye were covered by his hair.

He sped the car.

"Se..Sensei, Why are you going so fast." he said terrified.

"I will make you mine.."

"Wha..What?" he's eyes widened..

"Please stop the car, I want to get out.. " Misaki struggled.

Then Ijuuin grabbed a cloth and put it in misaki's mouth.. At that moment everything  
black and the last thing he saw was ijuuin's grin.

* * *

Ijuuin finally stopped the car in an abandoned building but it didn't look old..

He opened the door and carried the unconscious misaki to the apartment.

There, he placed the boy in a bed and thinking that he used tough sleeping drug he thought the boy might not wake up so fast so he left to get something..

Little did he know after he left.. Misaki had already began regaining consciousness.

"Whe-where am I? he asked but was still dizzy from the effect of the drug..

"I..Ijuuin-sensei!" he remembered..

"I gotta get out of here." as he tried to get out of through the door.

When he got out of the building, he tried to find out where he was..

"What.. am I gonna do now? I'm sure he'll be back.." He panicked.

"MISAKI!" someone shouted his name.

When he turned around he saw his brother..

"NICHAN! as he ran towards his brother.

"How did you find m-" he didnt get a chance to finish cause takahiro grabbed his hand and ran.

"What's wrong nichan?" he asked worriedly.

"We need to get out of here. and get to Usagi." he answered.

"Usagi...San.. is OKAY?!" He shouted with relief.

"Yes, but we need to hurry Ijuuin thinks your still at the apartment."

"O-Okay.."

_Thank god.. Thank god usagi-san is safe..  
I want to see him.. I want tell him I love him!_


	11. Violated

As Misaki and takahiro got to the building. Takahiro told misaki to go ahead and help usagi.

"But what about you, nichan? he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep guard. Go! and rescue him" he said with a smile.

"I'm sure you both would be happy when you see each other.." he added.

"Ni..Chan.. You know?" misaki said with widened eyes.

" I know." "Now go!" he said.

"H-Hai!" he said as he ran to the direction his brother told him to go..

* * *

"Damn it.. I can't get out these are tough chains.. usagi mumbled..

"It's no use.. I can't break free.. "

"misaki..." he said his lovers name as his head slowly dropped.

* * *

When misaki got downstairs and opened the door. There he saw..  
His lover Chained to the ceiling..

"U...sagi-san!" He shouted with tears coming out of his eyes.

Usagi suddenly heard his name being called.. "That voice.." As he looked infront of him.. There..  
He saw his misaki..

"Misaki... MISAKI! he shouted also.

Misaki found the button that dropped the chains down..  
These made the chains loosen dropping usagi on the floot but the chain that was tied in usagi's hand were still on. but that was good enough for him.

"Usagi-san!" he ran towards his lover and hugged him..

Usagi on the other hand being chained was unable to hug the boy back. So he just wrapped his tied hands around the boy.

"Misaki, I was so worried about you." he whispered.

"mmhm.. Me too.. usagi-san.. I missed you so much!" as tears falling down from the boy's face.

"I love you, Misaki" he said kissing the forehead of the boy "still chained"

"I love you too.. usagi-san.." the boy replied.

...

...

"What a Touching Reunion!" a voice was heard..

"Ijuuin!" Usagi shouted. Covering the boy to protect him.

" It's sad I have to put an end to it..." he chuckled.

"What happened to Nichan?!" Misaki shouted worriedly.

"Oh you mean your brother?" ijuuin said.

"I Thrown him out.. He was nothing but a bother really. Don't worry I know how precious your brother is to you so I didn't hurt him.."

"Se..Sensei.. You lied to me! You've been helping me look for usagi-san but you were the one who hidden him away. "how can you be so.."

"INSANE?! He shouted.

"Is that what you were gonna say next!? takahashi-kun!? He shouted again.

"N-no! I wasn't.." He was cut off when suddenly ijuuin sensei grabbed him away from usagi.

"Misaki!"  
"Usagi-san!"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" he grabbed misaki's head and forced it in his direction.

"fine, I'm insane but insane for you! HAHAHA..!

The boy's eyes widened with fear and disgust..

"Se..sensei.. what's happening to you?!" the boy shaked.

Ijuuin began to lick misaki's face he even licked on of misaki's tears.. This made misaki cry in horror..

"Se..Sensei.. Stop!"

"What's wrong! you like it don't you.." As he continued to lick misaki's face then went to his neck..

"TEME!let misaki go if you touch him one more time..I'm gonna-! As usagi tried to stand but his feet was still weak from being hanged for too long..

"Your gonna what.. Umm.. usami-sensei but You can't even stand up right now.. Hahahaha!" Ijuuin laughed insanely..

"Ne, Usami-san.. remember what we talked about.. How I was gonna make you watch me make LOVE to misaki?

Usagi's eyes Widened.. "NO!"

"Don't you dare!"

Ijuuin then continue licking..

"HAH!" So Good! Soo good! HAHAHAH!" he continued even though the boy was already shaking from fear..

"U.. ..San.."

"Misaki! Misaki! NO!" Usagi's eye started to tear up watching his lover getting tormented and Violated In front of him.. And he couldn't even do anything to rescue him.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" "HAHAHHAHAHAHA" he continued to laugh as he held a trembling misaki in his clutches.


	12. Entrusting

"Misakiii! Misakiii! he continued to shout his name.

Misaki himself tried to set himself free but he couldn't the guy has a super tight grip on him..

But he still tried to struggle.. Luckily, Misaki was able to kick the insane man's crotch and the man dropped to the floor this gave misaki a change to run to usagi..

"Usagi-san! he shouted hoping to reach his tied lover.

"Misaki! usagi shouted back.

Misaki grabbed his lover and tried to make him stand..When usagi was finally able to get back his strength all misaki had to do was find the keys to usagi's hands..

Luckily, It was only on the table near the door. when he saw the keys, he was about to get it when..

"Misaki watch out!" usagi shouted to warn the boy but it was too late.

"GOTCHA!" Ijuuin got misaki's hair and pulled it.

"Taka...Takahashi! I love you! Why do you hate me?" Ijuuin squiled with tears coming from his eyes.

"Cause' I love Usagi-san!" "He's the one I love!" "Not you.." "not you!" he squirmed..

"Be quiet!" out of rage he threw the boy against the wall head first.

The impact made misaki lose consciousness..

"Usa...gi..san" As he his vision was slowly consumed by darkness.

* * *

Then everything went black...

* * *

Misaki! usagi shouted hoping for a reply.

Then he noticed something dripping from misaki's forehead.. It was blood.

_"blood?" he thought._

"Oh god! Misaki!" Usagi screamed in fright as he knew he had to check on his lover.

"Misakii!" Usagi shouted trying running towards his lover.

"Not happening!" Ijuuin Pulled out a remote controller that when pressed Usagi's chain would go back to being tied to the ceiling..

This left usagi once again hanged from the ceiling.. Being unable to move or even check if misaki was alright..

"Misaki! Misaki!" he shouted on and on, hoping the boy would even flinch.. but didn't.

Ijuuin walked towards usami.. and looked at misaki and then looked back at him with a big grin on his face..

"He-He-He.. Ow what fun!" He said chuckling..

Usagi already knew what he was planning to do..

"Don't touch him! Don't you even think about going near him.!

"I'm gonna enjoy this.." said ijuuin with a grin on his face

Ijuuin walked towards the knocked out boy and got the pair of chains like those of usagi's and tied them to misaki's hands..

"NO!" as usagi shouts in frustration.

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" laughed ijuuin as he pressed the button.

**The Machine then began dragging the chain up to the ceiling causing misaki's body to be lift up and left hanging.. the same way as usagi was.**

"Let's begin shall we.." he grinned.

As he began kissing misaki's neck slowly then going up to his lips.

Then Undressing him, touching every inch of misaki's body downward.

"Ijuuin, stop it! Im gonna kill you, I'm definitely gonna kill you!

He tried calling the boy's name to wake him up..

Misaki! He kept shouting.

but the boy was still unconscious from the blow.

"damn you, Ijuuin!" usagi hissed.

Over and over he repeated the boy's name until..

"Misaki!.. That time misaki heard it and began to wake up..

"Usagi-san.?" he opened his eyes slowly.. He felt dizzy as he felt the pain in his head.

But as his vision became clear, he was shocked on what he saw... He was being violated and what was worse, infront of his own lover.

"HA! what's going on.. Sensei.. what are you.." as he began to see clearly..

"Stop it! sensei!" he weep.

"Takaha... I mean.. MI-SA-KI.."

" I'm gonna make you mine.. and Only MINE!"

As the mangaka suddenly touched misaki's manhood and pulled down his pants..

"NO, Stop this ijuuin-sensei.. Stop it please.." he began crying..

Usagi just could bare see it.. He's misaki was being raped and he couldn't do anything except just call his name..

"Misakii..."

"Usagi-san.." Misaki took the chance to talk to him..

"I'm sorry, I'll do my best to stay strong...Promise. " he tried to stop his tears..

"Misaki. It's not your fault.. I'll save you..!" Usagi said but even he himself didn't know how he would do that..

"NOW!" the mad man shouted.

"Let the Fun begin!" As He then Inserted it in misaki

AAAHHHHHH! Misaki's eyes widened because of the pain and shock..

Misaki! Shouted usagi.

As he tried to really get himself free from the lock.. his hands were already bleeding but he didnt care.. Misaki.. Misaki was all that mattered..

The insane mangaka continued to thrust his in misaki's..

"Good. It feels Good, Doesn't it? hahaha~" Ijuuin laughed.

"..."

"No.. It doesn't ..Stop!" He said straight on.

"Heh. is that so. How about now?!" He continued to thrust harder but misaki just did his best to not give in to the pain..

"AAH! AHH! NHH.." misaki screamed.

_"Gotta stay strong..."_he thought but he noticed that he was already about to lose consciousness and his head injury only made it worse.

"_Not.. good..." he told himself.._

Usagi also noticed that misaki was slowly losing consciousness..

"Misaki.." as usagi looked at how his misaki tried his best and not giving up..

"Usami-sensei, Are you enjoying your view?" As ijuuin snorted. "Cause' I tell you, I'm really enjoying myself. Hahaha.:

Usagi just couldn't bear see nor take it. He was just hanging there..

_"Misaki..." usagi whispered._

_**(Song SFX: Kiss The Rain)**  
_

The memories of each other began to appear in usagi's mind..  
His moments with misaki. Misaki's smile, misaki's laugh, anger, tears..

"I promised that I would protect you, NO MATTER WHAT! .."

Suddenly.. A full load of strength filled usagi's body as he tried to break his way free. As a result...

_CLANG! CLANG!_

The Chain Broke.

Usagi had put enough force to break the CHAIN.. Ijuuin didn't notice this, being to occupied.

When he Got free from the chain he quickly ran towards Ijuuin and Punched him with all his power, might and anger.

"Temme!"

This sent ijuuin flying through the door.

On and On usagi kept punching that man's face..  
Until his whole face was full of blood.. He was about to put the finishing blow when Takahiro came and stopped him.

"Usagi! stop! Don't kill him!" he shouted.

"He deserves to DIE!" He screamed in anger.

"Usagi! Don't! Don't" Takahiro yelled!

Before usagi could deliver the blow it stopped and he got up and gave a killer look to the insane man this made ijuuin run in panic and fright!..

"He-HEL-HEEELLLLLLPPP!" he shouted as he ran through the stairs.. Takahiro chased after him to make sure he doesn't get away.

leaving the two alone..

Usagi didn't even thought of first calming down as he ran straight to his lover.

"Misaki.. Misaki!" Usagi ran to his lover..

He pressed the button and the chain to misaki's hand just broke apart..

Making misaki fall to the ground but usagi was able to catch him before he fell..

"Misaki! he shouted as he covered the boy with cloth and cupped his cheek..

"Misaki.. Wake up.." he said laying his head against misaki's.

"..."no response

"Misaki! he called his name over and over.

Usagi then carried misaki to the nearest bed or even chair.. he began to clutch misaki's hand..

"Misaki, Don't do this." "You promised to stay strong."

Usagi then lifted misaki head and kissed him passionately.. Hoping that will awaken him like those in the fairy tales..

"Misaki..." as he looked as his lovers face and embraced it.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you when you needed me. You've always been doing your best in facing everything alone..I'm sorry, Please don't leave me.." as tears fell on usagi's face as droplets of it fell on his lovers face.

"..."

"..."

"U...sa..gi." a voice whispered.

Usagi' hearing his name suddenly looked up and was glad of what he saw..

"misaki...?"

"Usa..gi..san.." as the boy slowly opened his eyes revealing those pure emerald gems..

"Usagi-san... Are You're okay.." he whispered weakly.

"Idiot. It's you who I should be asking that." as usagi smiled and gently wrapped his hands on the boy's soft hair.

Tears fell down on usagi's face seeing his misaki was awake..

"Misaki... I thought.. I lost you." as Usagi hugged the boy with tears coming out of his eyes..

"But you didn't Cause you protected me." the boy whispered with a warm smile.

"But if I hadn't broke those chains in time.. I wouldn't be able to save you.. I'm sorry." Usagi cut the boy's sentence.

"I doesn't matter, what matters is that we're together." The boy chuckled weakly.

Usagi smiled happily on what the boy said as he lifted the boy's body gently and hugged it oh so tightly.

"I love you...! usagi smiled.

"I love... you.. too.." misaki responded with a weak but warm smile.

* * *

Moments Later, police began surrounding the Area and saw a Insane Ijuuin running infront of them.. he was followed by takahiro who was the one who called the police.

" He's the One! He's the man!" he shouted informing the police to chase after the mad man.

A police man was able to chase after him and handcuff him. "We caught the Suspect."

With relief takahiro gave a sigh and suddenly remembered something.

"Misaki."

"Misaki! Usagi!" he shouted outside the building hoping to hear a response.

"There are still people in there, My little brother and best friend." "please Find the-.." he didn't get to finish his sentence cause he saw a shadow coming out of the door.

It was Usagi with misaki in his arms.

"Takahiro!" usagi shouted.

"Usagi!" He ran towards them.

"Is he?" he worriedly asked touching misaki's cheek.

"He's fine, his head just needs to be bandaged up. but he's fine.." giving a warm smile knowing everything was going to be alright.

Takahiro was relieved with what he heard.

"Thank you.. I'll leave him in your care then." Takahiro said with trust.

"Aa" Usagi nodded.

Soon after an ambulance came, usagi and takahiro brought misaki to the hospital to be taken care of until he wakes up. It took a day before misaki woke up again.. due to the hard blow on his head..

But even so, usagi still stayed beside him, taking care of him all the way.


End file.
